haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryunosuke Tanaka
|height = 177.2cm |weight = 68.8 kg |date of birth = |age = 16 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 2-1 |team = Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = 5 |position = Wing Spiker |japanese va = Yu Hayashi |english va = Greg Cote |images = yes }} Ryunosuke Tanaka ( Tanaka Ryūnosuke) is a student at Karasuno's Class 2-1 and a Wing Spiker at the boys' volleyball club. Appearance Ryunosuke is a fairly tall young man described as lean, but strong physically. He has his apparently black hair shaved an greyish, dark blue eyes. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of the classic black gakuran–which he preferably keeps open, white shirt, black pants and dark grey gym shoes with black accents. In his first year in Karasuno, however, Ryunosuke had his hair short and fuzzy, dyed in a light color. Personality Ryunosuke is loud, hot-headed and easily angered. Asuka Tatsumoto noted that he doesn't think much before acting, making him looks like a deliquent.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. He has an upbeat attitude and get along well with outgoing persons like Shoyo Hinata, for example, who is his underclassman. Talking about it, he likes to give the image of "upperclassman" to the first years and cherishes to be called "senpai" ( , lit. elder, senior, superior) by them.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. He has a large interest in girls such like Yu Nishinoya has and does not hold his pervert tongue around them, such like he did when he first met Yumeko.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Even if she ignored him rudely and was hit by her, Ryunosuke did not stop,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. proving that he can ben very insistent when talking about girls. One of his objectives in school is to get a cute girlfriend. Specifically, Ryunosuke has large interest in Kiyoko Shimizu and often tries to talk to her, but she ignores him just like Yumeko does. Abilities Statistics Relationships Koshi Sugawara Koshi is Ryunosuke's friend and they get along well with each other, even though Ryunosuke doesn't believe that Koshi is not interested in the school girls and was disbelief when he laughed at him after she got hit by Yumeko.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yu Nishinoya Yu is one of Ryunosuke's friends and they shares their large interest in girls, being together with him as they tried (but failed) to guide the new girls at Karasuno.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yumeko Hoshinomiya Ryunosuke quickly was interested in Yumeko due to her latent beauty but was hardly ignored by her at first, until he touched her without her permission and was hit in his sensitive parts by her;Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. even so, he didn't give up and was disbelief since Koshi Sugawara didn't show any interest in her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "rice field" (田), "during, middle" (中), "dragon" (龍), "this" (之) and "through" (介). **Haruichi Furudate gave him this name because: "He's Tanaka because he's Tanaka-ish! I tried to give him a really cool name and that ended up being Ryunosuke!" *His star sign is pisces. *His favorite food is melonpan. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Japaneses Category:Tanaka Family